1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a home network control system, and more particularly, to a method of interfacing between devices for sharing and reproducing information in a home network control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the establishment of an environment for receiving various multimedia services based on a home network, users are able to use a huge amount of contents such as home contents, broadcast service data provided by external contents providers, material through web applications, contents related to games and entertainments, and personal home page contents. Thus, a user interface method that enables users to easily and tangibly handle the ever-increasing contents is desired.
Typically, a home device and a mobile device exchange contents through wired/wireless communication. FIG. 1 is a flowchart for explaining a typical interface method between a home device and a mobile device. First, a network connection between a home device and a mobile device is performed through wired/wireless communication 110. A contents transfer menu is selected in the home device 120. Content to be transferred to the mobile device is selected from the contents transfer menu of the home device 130. The selected content is transferred from the home device to the mobile device 140. The content transferred from the home device is selected at the mobile device 150. The selected content is reproduced at the mobile device 160.
However, in the device interface method operated as shown in FIG. 1, the steps of selecting content at the home device using the contents transfer menu and reproducing the selected content at the mobile device are complicated. It may be inconvenient for a user to reproduce the contents of the home device using the mobile device.